Le brasier de nos rêves
by Lili Carter
Summary: "D'une manière insupportable, tout était semblable aux précédente fois où ils étaient venus. Mais il n'y avait plus que Violette, cette légère étincelle qui brûlait faiblement dans les vestiges du brasier qu'avait été leurs espoirs et leurs rêves."


« _D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours écris. Écris par obligation. Écris parce que j'en avais besoin. Écris parce que c'était une partie de moi que je ne pouvais réprimer. Aujourd'hui j'écris pour toi. Parce que, bizarrement, t'affronter met plus difficile que de coucher les mots sur le papier. Excuse mon écriture maladroite mais l'endroit où je suis n'a jamais été propice aux activités qui se font habituellement sur un bureau, poser à plat. Les vagues déchainées s'écrasent contre la falaise et le vent m'apporte quelques bribes de cette eau salée. Tu as sûrement deviné d'où je t'écris cette lettre. L'Aube vu des vestiges de ce château à toujours été une merveille qui, jadis, n'appartenait qu'à nous. Assise dans une des pièces du première étage encore debout, dont le mur sud est inexistant, je peux voir la mer agitée et l'ancienne muraille qui entouré le château dont il ne reste plus que quelques pierres qui restent difficilement solidaires. Et rien n'a changé. Les champs de fleurs qui l'encerclaient à perte de vue, l'encerclent toujours. L'amour que je ressentais pour toi, fait toujours battre mon cœur. J'aurais tellement voulu que tout soit plus simple, tout en sachant, avant même que tu n'effleures ma joue, même avant ce baiser remarquablement réussi pour une première fois, qu'espérer un futur, ensemble, était un faux-espoir qui finirait pas nous détruire. J'aurais voulu vivre plus de moment avec toi, le fantôme de tes baisers fiévreux me fait encore frissonner. Un « je t'aime » perdu dans ton souffle chaud qui glisse dans mon cou. Violette est ton portrait craché. 5 mois, et déjà ses yeux sont semblables aux deux orages qui te servent de regard. Identique, sa peau semble plus blanche que la normale. Sa bouche sera sûrement aussi fine et désirable que la tienne. La seule chose dont elle a hérité de moi ce sont mes cheveux châtains, qui étrangement, se marient bien avec le reste de sa personne. J'aurais tellement voulu la voir grandir. Un mélange parfait de nous deux. C'est ça, elle sera parfaite. Te dire que je n'ai pas peur de mourir, serait un mensonge. Et je ne veux pas te quitter sur un mensonge. Elle me sourit. De ton sourire qui m'a fait chavirer pour la première fois ce soir de Décembre au détour d'un couloir. Je vais me dépêcher de finir cette lettre, parce que je sens déjà le courage me fuir. Ces deux dernières années ont été les plus belles de ma vie, surpassant toutes celles que j'ai passée avec ma seconde famille. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible d'aimer autant. D'aimer quelqu'un plus que sa vie. D'un amour obsessionnel, d'un amour si passionnel. D'aimer à en mourir, allais-je dire, ironique. A chaque fois que je te voyais, je ne pouvais empêcher cette bouffée d'amour d'envahir mon corps. Si forte que j'en avais mal. D'un mal agréable. On nous aura empêchais d'être heureux ensemble jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce que cette maudite maladie m'ôte la vie. Prends soins d'elle, comme j'aurais voulu le faire. _

_Je t'aime tellement, Drago. _

_Hermione._ »

Lorsqu'il releva son visage de sa lettre, il remarqua que la nuit noire avait eu le temps de s'installer, et qu'il n'était à présent éclairé que par la faible lueur de la bougie qui se consumait à ses côtés. Une larme s'échoua sur le vieux parchemin, emportant dans son sillon certains mots d'encres. Il reposa la lettre sur la couverture bleue dans lequel était emmitouflée sa fille. Leur fille. Son petit corps se levait régulièrement par sa légère respiration, semblable à un ronronnement dans la quiétude de la nuit. D'une manière insupportable, tout était semblable aux précédente fois où ils étaient venus. Le monde continuait de tourner, les gens de vivre et de mourir. Pour lui tout c'était arrêter aujourd'hui. Il n'y avait plus que Violette, cette légère étincelle qui brûlait faiblement dans les vestiges du brasier qu'avait été leurs espoirs et leurs rêves. Elle était si belle. Si semblable à celle qu'il aimait. Un timide mais réel sourire étira ses lèvres engourdis par le chagrin. Et finalement, il se dit qu'il lui devait bien ça. Il se devait de rallumer le brasier. De faire de cette légère flamme, le plus grand et le plus beau des incendies.


End file.
